Ultimate Love story
by nasim7860
Summary: What happens when Peter and Ava fall in love, will they ever confess or will they conceal there feeling forever. a P.PARKER/SPIDERMAN & A.AYALA/WHITE TIGER ALSO M.J WATSON S.ALEXANDER/NOVA


_**MY FIRST FANFIC SO BE SUPPORTIVE AND STUFF**_

**_DISCLIAMER: I DONT OWN SPIDERMAN OR ANYTHING ELSE  
_**

**_AAA_**_** - ONOMATOPOEIA**_

**T/H – (THOUGHT)**

_**A/N - (AUTHORS NOTE)**_

* * *

**_IN MIDTOWN ABOVE ALL TOWERS AND BUILDINGS_**

_Spiderman/Peter Parker was in pursuit of Doctor Doom along with the White Tiger/Ava Ayala who was bounding from building to building while the others were going to set a trap for him at the end of the line then suddenly…_

**_POW!_**

_White Tiger was kicked in the face by a Doombot and the young hero was plummeting to her death when a _

**_THWIP!_**

_Was heard and Spiderman had caught her by the waist and swung her to safety then encased the Doombot in a cocoon of web before getting to tigers side,_

"_Are you alright, that was a nasty hit you took their?" asked Spiderman _

"_yeah…" tiger said weakly, "what happened to Doom?"_

"_Good question," said spidey turning to his wrist com "Nova come in…" _

"_yeah" Nova/ Sam Alexander said as his face popped up _

"_Give me a sitrep" Spiderman said_

"_I don't know how to make a sitrep but-" __**(A/N- yeah I took this from another fanfic can't remember the name of the author though)**_

"_Nova sitrep means Situation Report, you idiot" Spiderman said cutting nova off_

"_I knew that" Nova said quickly "I was testing you to see if you knew it"_

"_Suuuure you were" Iron fist/Danny Rand says smugly_

"_Doom got away" Power Man/ Luke Cage said "He evaded our trap and now in the Latveria Embassy we cannot do anything about it" _

"_Okay, get back to the Iron fist and Nova get back to the helicarrier, Power Man help me get tiger to the med bay" ordered Spiderman _

"_Got it," Nova said as he flew back to the S.H.I.L.E.D helicarrier with Danny_

"_On my way" said Power Man as he ran to his captain and teammate._

* * *

**_ON THE __S.H.I.L.E.D_ HELICARRIER, IN THE MED BAY **

_"Were am i?" tiger asked_

_"in the med bay" said Spiderman looking over at W__hite Tiger in a chair next to her bed " you were brought here by Power Man and me when dooms bot hit you collapsed when we got you here and I've been here ever since"  
_

_"really, thanks web-head" as she gave him a hug. Spiderman was glad he was wearing a mask so she could see him blushing._

_"so... how do you feel?" he asked with concern in his voice_

_"like an elephant stamped on my head" said White Tiger glumly_

_"sorry about that..." said Power Man as he and the rest of the team walk into the room "your heavier than you look you know even for me and spidey I'm surprised that his webs even hold you" that earned him a deadly glare from White Tiger before he cowered behind Iron Fist. Just then Nick Fury walked into the room _

_"That mission was a complete failure, but seeing as though __Spiderman stopped to save his comrade instead of letting her fall to her doom I'm going to let you guys off this time" and with that he left the room._

_"i nearly forgot, web-head MJ texted me asking you to meet her at the her house tonight and she told me to tell you to call before you go." Nova said as too left the room. Power Man wolf whistled earning him a deadly glare from Spiderman_

_"MJ is just a friend, and she won't be anything more to me and I'm sure she feels the same way, i mean we've been friends science we were 5 years old and not once did she ask me about a relationship together and MJ isn't shy, if she has something on her mind she will just say it"  
_

_"If you say so" said Danny "but remember keep it cool, if there's a emergency." _

_"i agree with Spiderman on this one MJ isn't shy about these things and she definitely wouldn't hold anything that was important no matter how embarrassing it may seem" tiger said sitting up "I feel loads better hey we better go back to your house web-head or else your aunt may might think your up to something or get worried were in trouble." _

_"good idea" said Power Man in agreement_

_"and don't think i forget about those mean words Power Man I'm sooooo gonna get YOU!" yelled White Tiger getting out of bed with a bit of help from Spiderman._

_T/H-' I WONDER WHY PETER IS BEING SO NICE TO ME, UNLESS... HE LIKES ME LIKE I LIKE HIM. HUMMMM' White Tiger thought_

_T/H-' WOW, AVA LOOKS AMAZING LIKE ALWAYS, IT BROKE MY HEART TO SEE HER GET HURT. Spiderman thought_

_"umm... Spiderman you can let go of my hand now." said White Tiger. He instantly snapped back into reality and let go blushing at this Power Man and Iron Fist wolf whistled and they both received murderous glares from Spiderman and White Tiger._

_"ahhh" sighed Power Man "young love" at this again Spiderman AND White Tiger started to blush uncontrollably _

* * *

**_BACK AT THE PARKER RESIDENCE_**

_"Were have you children been?" asked May Parker_

_"um... library" said Danny and Luke_

_"Were are Peter and Ava?" she asked curiously_

_ "Still studying," said Danny "Peter is tutoring Ava and helping her in chemistry."_

_ "ahhh" sighed May Paker "young love" A__t this Danny and Luke both laughed uncontrollably._

**_RING! RING!_**

The phone rang and May picked it up

"yes, Who is this?" asked May

"Hi aunt May, its me Peter; I may be home a little later today because MJ asked me to come down and she said it urgent."

"Okay but if it gets too late MJ wouldn't mind you staying over." replied May

"Okay, i love you bye."

_**KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

_May opens the door to find Ava there_

_"Where have you been little miss?" asked May_

_"um... library studying with peter" she said with a smile._

_"really i guess you had fun spending time alone together" said May teasingly_

_"huh...I..urm...i" st__uted Ava as she blushed a crimson red_

* * *

**_AT MJ'S HOUSE_**

_"So what did you wanna talk to me about?" Peter asked his best friend MJ_

_" you know your friend his name is Sam, well i kinda, maybe sorta like him!" she said_

_"really?" Peter asked bewildered_

_"PETER!" said MJ suddenly realizing she was serious he said__  
_

_"well why don't you tell him?" asked Peter_

_"well... I'm afraid alright and I scared he might reject me" said MJ. Peter look like he was going to __explode_

_"let me get this straight, Mary Jane-Watson the girl who beat up the Trapster is afraid of being rejected by Sam Alexander" he said before bursting out laughing_

_"What?" said MJ a little embarrassed " its alright for you cause you got Ava"__  
_

_"huh, what do you mean 'i have Ava'?" as Peter a little confused_

_"oh come o__n, you two love each other" said MJ smirking by Peters bewildered look,"i mean its obvious you like each other,"_

_"what makes you think that?"asked Peter. MJ sighed. She swore if Peter's head was any thicker his body would have collapsed under the weight. _

_"You ever notice that anytime you, Ava, Sam, Luke, and Danny are with each other Ava is either standing next to you or one person away? How about her being tougher on you about school work than the others, even though you have top grades? And how she's always the one to grab you when the five of you have to go somewhere. And how about how hard she tries not to laugh at your joke even when they are really funny? Or how about-"_

_"I get it, I get it" Peter grumbled running a hand through his hair. "I'm thicker than JJ's mustache, I get it. __Okay just 1 more question" _

_"what is that?" asked MJ_

_"why did you ask me for help, i mean why not Ava or another girl they are better at this sorta stuff?" he asked _

_"cause you and Sam are good friends and i thought you could find out if he liked me back or if i should move on." she said. suddenly Peter was struck with a brilliant idea. and his face light up like a Christmas tree_

_ "he MJ i have an idea, so you say that Ava likes me well if you could find out of she really did like me and convince her to confess i will do the same with sam. waddaya think?" Peter asked._

_"thats a brilliant idea" MJ said so the next morning they put there plan into action._

* * *

_**(A/N- YEAH I HAD WRITERS BLOCK SO I **__**TOOK STUFF FROM ANOTHER FIC THANX CUNUCK101)**_


End file.
